Sunrise, Sunset
by beanielova
Summary: GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi .... Kakashi’s got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings... yaoi fanfic
1. Being a Morning Person

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

Hi!! This is my first "chaptered" fic. I know that the chapters are short, so I'll try to update frequently. A lot of them have already been written.

This story has a relationship between the two male characters Gai and Kakashi of Naruto (which I don't own) .. so if you don't like, don't read. This chapter is incredibly tame, so.. like.. G rating. But it gets better/smuttier later.. I'll try and warn you at the top of each chapter.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Being a Morning Person**

Kakashi mumbled and cursed the sunlight now slipping through his window shutters. _Stupid morning_, he thought, sinking deeper into the warm mass of blanket around him. Squinting painfully, he waited for his vision to stop blurring and adjust. It must have been.. what.. Five? Six? He groaned and rolled onto his other side, wanting just five more minutes.

_What day is it today?_ _Monday?_ No.. Monday had already gone this week.

_Thursday?_ He thought for a minute… _Yeah, definitely Thursday._

He resisted the urge to drift off.

_What's happening on Thursday?_ Anything to keep his mind awake.

_Thursday…_

He bolted upright. _Thursday!! THURSDAY!?_

God.. it _was_ Thursday. He rummaged through the scraps of notes next to his bed which he used to remind himself of things, though they rarely worked.

He found it…

The morning was beautiful. The sun was escaping the fluffiest of orange-pink clouds and slowly rising over the rocky cliffs surrounding the sleeping village.

Gai stretched and propped himself on his terrace window.

The view from this particular window was one much sought after by many. Not because of the beautiful sunrises which Gai appreciated for starting his glorious, youthful day. But because of the _other_ view one could get.

Immediately below was the hot springs.

A direct view into the naked paradise which was the local bath. Of course, when the small apartment came onto market, the current Hokage, Tsunade, knew that its owner had to be chosen very carefully. Several people Tsunade refused had applied for the apartment, including Jiraiya. But after much chaos, Tsunade had finally found faith in Gai's decency.

So by refusing to watch the ladies at the spring, he had achieved his spectacular morning views.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, smiling. Peace. His guard was lowering, the dawn was so tranquil.

He opened his eyes a crack, and was greeted by a glimpse of silver.

Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.

He felt his beautiful dawn finally rising into the day. Morning-Gai was leaving, ghosting away. He felt rejuvenated.

He threw on his orange leg-weights and leaped out the window, grinning.

Kakashi was marching through the market place. Head thoroughly buried in his _Icha Icha Violence_. Frustrated at the fact that he fell behind on his series, the newest _Icha Icha _coming out today, Kakashi was determined to finish the book on his way to the stall. All that extra-training with Naruto was cutting way too much into his reading time.

Dodging villagers and noisy stall-owners alike, Kakashi continued his weaved path through the market. He'd endure this raucous crowd if he had to.

A brilliant flash of green in the sky. A flying masterpiece. He felt as if he was the very pinnacle of youth this morning. He landed heavily, snapping back up, masquerading and posing, back turned to an oncoming collision.

Come on, Come _on!_ This book couldn't go on for another chapter! Kakashi had his face up to the page, getting rather uncharacteristically annoyed at the small book. He had broken into quick, long strides, obsessing over the words he was reading, making himself more and more determined. In fact, he was caught up in his perverted literature that he didn't notice the eye-paining green-clad obstacle direct ahead of him.

Thud!

A flexing pose mixed with the speed of porn-fuelled determination. The result was… well. There were limbs entangled everywhere. Kakashi cursed under his breath, already knowing very well there was only one idiot who would wear so much green at this time of day. He gave one look at his presiding situation, and discovered himself thoroughly pinned down under the moron, faces uncomfortably close. A quick shove into his chest proved useless. Gai manoeuvred himself so that Kakashi was still pinned down, but their faces weren't almost touching. The chidori-user simply glared and Gai took the hint.

Kakashi was fuming and scowling, everyone had their bad days, and had a good mind to destroy him right there. Deciding it was better to not say anything, he simply stormed away, bad mood in tow, muttering quietly like a madman.

Gai sat where he fell, gaping confusedly after the silver-haired streak that was his rival and, admittedly, best friend. He stood up, brushing himself off and staring in the direction Kakashi had disappeared in, before turning back around to the villagers, who had lost interest in the brief disturbance.

He smiled at a bent-over old woman and offered to help her take her shopping home, in the good name of Youth. After some odd looks she agreed, and he burdened the weight of several wicker baskets of vegetables onto his shoulders, taking one last concerned look behind him.


	2. Misunderstanding

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

Hello again! This chapter is also pretty G rated, although there's one tiny concept, but hey, no spoilers!

And .. sorry they're so short.. they pick up a little but.. hey… I try… - (please R&R.. .btw!!)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Misunderstanding**

Gai rested in a lounge-chair on the sun-down side of his apartment.

Deep, gorgeous oranges and purple-reds smeared the sky, haloing the low-set burning sun.

The sun-set view was Gai's wind-down. It let him breathe, it bathed him in its beauty, and Gai felt content.

That is to say, he _would_ have felt content if weren't for one little nagging snag at the back of his mind.

At first, he had written off Kakashi's odd behaviour as a slip in his rationality. Kakashi _did_ have it pretty tough, with Sakura near deserting him for training with Tsunade, Sasuke completely disappearing altogether and Naruto hammering him for tips before his trip with Jiraiya.

Perhaps all the stress was getting to him.

Gai felt a pang of guilt about the 'challenge' he had yelled out at him earlier in the week. It must have been the Monday. The day itself was a haze in his memory, remembering only the sake and the contest itself.

The person to drink the most sake would win.

Of course, both of them had ended up giggling, already quite inebriated. Somehow, on the staggering trip towards their homes, they had agreed to complete the challenge on their next free day, Thursday.

_THURSDAY?!_

Gai nearly fell out the window he was leaning on. With a near-comical (had anyone been watching) trip over the bed to check his weekly scroll on the opposite wall, he reconfirmed what his mind was having trouble grasping.

It _was_ Thursday.

Kakashi had not only turned down a challenge, but he had been angry about it.

Gai felt the same pang of guilt as before. He scrunched his face up. He was never that great at interpreting feelings, especially his own, complicated ones.

He turned back towards his sunset.

_Fading into obscurity_.

Kakashi ripped off his clothes, which were covered in dust from the markets.

Due to an increase in the books popularity, the latest book from the _Icha Icha _series had quite a decent-sized queue. He had nearly ended up waiting all day.

He stripped down to his boxers and socks and stretched out in his bed.

Come night, the world seemed so quiet and Kakashi finally felt like he could let himself go. He could hear distant cicadas humming along with the other music of the night. Somewhere there was water running, and the faint buzz of street lights… an occasional crackle of under-foot pebbles as curfew-breaking teenagers or hand-holding lovers walked by his window.

Kakashi glowed from the inside, if it weren't ridiculous, he would have felt like purring.

Night-time was alive.

He pulled the thick blankets up to his chest, settling in and getting comfortable.

He fingered the cover of his new book. His skin was tingling with excitement, it had been too long since he could do this in peace.

He opened the cover, turning the first, crisp, page, eyes darting over the words like chuunin in treetops.

A slight breeze through the apartment sent a forgotten note to '_Beat Gai at Drinking on Thursday'_ fluttering to the floor.

Outside, the night continued to sing in tones of shadow and moonlight.

_WHAT?!_

Kakashi stopped reading. He was half way through the book, admittedly staying up almost the entire night to reach what he was after.

Jiraiya had outdone himself this time. He was using brand new characters, with personalities the likes of which Kakashi had never come across before. Then, as only a genius writer could, held out on _those_ scenes for nearly half the book, only making the reader want to reach them faster and faster!

On top of that, this writing style, everything was so romantic, so needy, desperate, loving, energetic, lusty… _fuelled_. This new book, if it were ever possible to fall in love with an inanimate object, Kakashi was sure that this book would have been his soul-mate.

Then, when Kakashi had finally got to the love-making scene…

They were both _boys?!_

Kakashi flipped back through the previous pages frantically, re-reading and realising that is should have been obvious. He continued searching through those pages for a few minutes more, wishing desperately that it wasn't so.

He shut the book and glared at the cover. Had Jiraiya lost it? The title… This wasn't an _Icha Icha _book! This wasn't an _Icha Icha_ anything!

Kakashi put the book down andrubbed his eyes, thinking.

Several minutes passed.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up the book and opened up to the half-way point.

He kept reading.


	3. Putting on a Show

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

This ones… rated.. well… I've heard the term 'solo' lemon…

I guess it goes under that… This ones not for kiddies, khay?? -.o

Thankyou! Read, Review, Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Putting on a Show**

Gai awoke that morning with a somewhat messy stumble out of bed.

His morning-sunrise had already long passed and it was bright sunshine all the way. He drew the curtains, not feeling particularly in the mood to be brutally blinded.

His mind had kept flipping back and forth over his odd guilty feelings when he had tried to sleep, keeping him in an annoying limbo between sleep and consciousness.

There was also a mosquito buzzing around the room all night. Curse those things, they were _just_ quiet and high-pitched enough to keep you awake and paranoid. Stupid things…

He hung his head in his hands and pouted. Gai-angst was never pretty… probably because he very, very, _very_, rarely did angst at all… but it always ended the same way.

Gai threw himself down on his bed, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. _Such a drama queen._

"_Oh, come ON Gai! It's not that bad!!"_

"_It is!" Gai said, flopping onto a bench near the window of the Laundromat, rolling his eyes at the ceiling._

"_No.. don't worry… this colour is much better!!"_

_Gai looked at the green suit. How did he get his gorgeous, brand-new, canary-yellow outfit turned to this?!_

_He reached into the washing machine and pulled out a once-dark blue, now faded shirt of unknown origin._

"_Gahh!!" he said, collapsing to the bench again._

_Kakashi laughed, "Such a drama queen…"_

Gai couldn't help but smile thinking back on his idiotic… _angsting_. No… today wouldn't be ruined by lack of sleep or silver-haired rivals or even mosquitoes!

No. Today was just as glorious as any other day. In fact, perhaps more glorious! He untangled himself from the bed for a comeback in a heroic 'nice-guy' pose, marched over to the curtains and thrust them apart.

"Ahh! The sunshine!!" he said, embracing the sky, "My frie-.." Gai stopped mid-sentence.

His eyes were drawn to the hot springs. Today, he was going to get a different kind of… "_morning view_".

Kakashi…?

He was by himself, nobody else wanted to hit the springs late morning, it was heating up. But then again, Kakashi had never really been a "morning-person".

He was submerged up to his abdomen, and the steam was blocking any other type of view. His chest was bare and glistening from the sweat and condensation, making his tanned skin glow. Gai squinted, he looked like he was reading… _probably that perverted Icha Icha series. _Either way, it was the perfect opportunity to confront him about yesterday.

Gai threw on his green suit, which he had eventually decided _was_ better than canary-yellow _(what had he been thinking?!)_ and bounded down the stairs.

"_Touch me… please…"_

"_Where..?"_

"_You- you know where! Please.. ah!!"_

Kakashi was reading the new novel for the second time. It had completely fascinated him. A whole new concept of _seme _and _uke_ which he had never really given much thought. The dominating seme, always hungry and lusty, and then the innocent uke, who pretty much got raped every time.

Reading the book for the second time, Kakashi was starting to wonder about… _possibilities_.

He had had relationships with women before, usually brief ones, and sure, the sex was good, although, he often found it hard to connect with women, they were either too complicated or too simple.

But this… this was on a whole new level.

Kakashi kept reading the smutty book. Beneath the water, he could feel something stirring. He looked down.

_Not really the best place for this to happen…_

He let his fingers brush the top of his half-hard erection, bringing it fully to life.

He cringed a bit and looked around. _Since there's no-one here…_

He turned back to his book, leaning back slightly, novel in one hand while the other was firmly wrapped around himself.

His fist was moving up and down before he could help himself. He kept his eyes on the novel, fantasising about the characters and himself. His hips were jerking up to meet his thrusts, pace quickening. It was amazing how fast a good sex-scene could really get you off…

He tossed the book aside so it wouldn't get wet and shut his eyes, his other hand quickly sliding past the other and rubbing long arcs between the base of his shaft and his entrance. Thrusting harder, pressing harder into the arcs.

A stifled moan past his lips as he pressed in with a soft finger.

He wouldn't be able to hold off much longer…

Gai had nearly walked in on what would have been quite an awkward situation. He had walked out smiling, about to exclaim a loud greeting, taken half a glance at the actions Kakashi was making, and turned around, arm still in the air and smiling…

Now… well, now he was behind a large cluster of rocks that adorned the spring. Kakashi was meters away, and he was…

He was…

Gai couldn't help but watch in fascination.

Kakashi was moving back and forth, one hand creating ripples from underneath the water, still reading his book at the same time. _Figures… pervert._

For some reason, the sight didn't make Gai want to look away in disgust, or gag... or even laugh and try and find a camera. He just… wanted to watch.

A heavy presence pulled down on Gai, the air had become thick and he felt himself sweating in his suit. Total focus remained on the naked figure in the springs, and he realised he was rocking slightly in time with Kakashi's thrusts.

The bottom half of his suit had become tight all of a sudden, he tried to loosen the crotch and had to bite his lip. He couldn't help himself, he was rubbing himself through the cloth of the suit, holding onto the rock for support, and not once taking his eyes off his silver-haired friend.

He would have preferred to strip down to get a proper hold on himself, but that would leave him quite… _unprepared_ if someone were to walk in.

Still, he massaged deeper and harder until Kakashi had both hands underneath the water, arching back into his own administrations. This fascinated Gai further, and he felt something growing low in his stomach… he wasn't going to last much longer.

Kakashi was sweating and glowing, making twitching movements, with hands moving furiously. Gai's knees where shaking and he was having trouble keeping on his feet, fingers rotating, palming himself like crazy.

Kakashi let out the smallest whisper of a moan, and Gai felt himself tumble over the edge. The pace slowed, drawing out his orgasm. He was panting in stifled breaths. Kakashi was doubled over, face twisted in ecstasy.

Gai sank to the ground, his legs not wishing to take his weight any longer. He shut his eyes and let his panting return to normal. _What was that?_

Brain moving at a thousand miles a minute, but not going anywhere, Gai barely had time to think about the situation.

"You can come out now," came a breathless voice from the hot springs.

Gai froze.


	4. Of Blondes and Rescheduling

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

This ones fine… mostly. (for ratings..) G. I _have_ finished writing this one, and it totals 10 chapters. I'm uploading once a day-ish. When I remember… I was out yesterday… Sorry folks. Please enjoy it!! Thanks to those few who have jumped on for the ride :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: Of Blondes and Rescheduling**

Kakashi turned and waited for the intruder to step out from behind the rock. It was slightly embarrassing to have been walked in on, but in all honesty, it would have been more annoying to have stopped half-way through.

"I said, you can come out now," Kakashi repeated, in a slightly more annoyed tone.

Still no reply.

Kakashi let out an aggravated sigh, stepped out of the water, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. _I bet it's just some stupid kids… even better…_

"Hey!! Kakashi-senseiiiii!!"

_God no!_

Kakashi turned to the direction the voice was coming from. There was no way Naruto was going to catch him on a day off…

Kakashi took one glance towards the rock and decided to take the lesser of two evils… he grabbed his clothes and bounded away.

Gai's apartment was right next to this place, right? Surely he could just borrow it for a moment to get changed…

"Senseiiiiii!!!"

_You'd better be home… Gai…_

The icy chill that had taken over his body was slowly fading away. The big guy upstairs must have been taking pity on him, or something. He made a mental note to pray more often.

After a quick surveillance check, he allowed himself to stand up and sit on the rock he was hiding behind. The rock was smooth and warm, and he let the steam from the springs soak into his clothes and pores.

His suit was a bit of a mess, so he couldn't stay long, it'd still be pretty embarrassing to be caught like this…

"Gai-Sensei?"

Gai fell backwards off his rock.

"Ah! Naruto!" he said, recovering quickly. A cheeky, blue-eyed face smiled above him, offering a hand to help him get up. He took it.

"What you doin', Sensei?"

"It's a… secret of maintaining Youthfulness!!" Gai said, thinking up a harmless lie.

"Oh, right…" Naruto said, distracted, "Anyway, you seen Kakashi-Sensei? I could have sworn I saw him here just a minute ago…"

"Kakashi?" he said, with a forced chuckle, "haven't seen him since yesterday! Nope!"

Naruto gave him a suspicious look. Sure, the boy was a little thick at times, but he wasn't _stupid_.

"Sure, Sensei… whatever you say…"

Gai watched the little orange speck disappear bounding over the buildings, yelling "Kakashiiiii-Senseiiiii!"

_Close call_, he thought, concealing himself once more and making his way up to his apartment, stealthily.

Kakashi stared at the scroll on the wall of Gai's bedroom.

_Thursday: Kakashi: Sake-drinking contest_

Kakashi tapped his chin. His brow furrowed slightly.

After a moment's hesitation, he searched the apartment for a pen and grabbed a wad of sticky-notes nearby. He wrote a quick message and stuck it to the scroll before disappearing out the window and off to his own apartment, minutes before a key could be heard scraping the lock of the front door.

Gai fumbled with the keys. How was it that the right key was nearly always the last key? The final key slipped into the lock and he turned, putting a little too much force into the worn device.

He ripped off his clothes and headed towards the master bathroom in his bedroom, grabbing a towel and a shower cap as he manoeuvred through the house. Out-of-place fluoro-yellow grabbed his attention.

That note had definitely _not_ been there before…

He bent down so he was eye-height with the scroll.

"_Did I say Thursday? I meant Saturday…"_

Gai grinned.

Oh, it was on.


	5. Regretting Reality Pt1

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

I'd say this chapters rated T. Nothing awful (sorry). Half-way point!! The title stretches over both chapters. Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Regretting Reality Pt1**

"_Hwaoooohhhh!!" Gai screeched his battle-cry across the padded arena._

_Kakashi stood motionless, waiting for the green-clad man to try and attack him._

_Sparring sessions with Gai were always, interesting. Their rivalry was challenged by no-one. It was juvenile, but Kakashi always enjoyed it. _

_Gai moved like the green-beast he was, attacking from all sides, with Kakashi keeping up only with his Sharingan, fighting back with equal vigour, it had been a while since the two had sparred._

_A jumping kick from Kakashi was blocked with a quick flick of a bent arm, and Gai sent him flying to the ground. In moments he was pinned down._

_Gai stared at him with angry eyes, smiling. He bent down so his mouth was practically in his neck. _

"_If this was real, Kakashi, you'd be dead…" he whispered into his skin, flesh tingling at the contact. _

"_If this were real…" Kakashi started, Gai now moving the mask down with his teeth, slowly and attacking the new-found skin._

_Gai groaned and arched as Kakashi shifted so they were straddling each others legs, groins grinding into the other's thigh, sensations driving them wild._

"_If this were real…" Gai licked Kakashi's lips slowly, teasingly…_

"_If this were…" Kakashi repeated, lost in the body which was pinning him down._

"_Kakashi…" Gai looked at him with half-desperate, half-lusty, half-pitying eyes, "If this were real…"_

Kakashi bolted upright.

He twinged, skin sensitive from the memories of the dream, blanket tight from the stirring in his groin.

He cursed his feeble imagination. He cursed the new book.

He sat in silence, cursing things quietly.

His dreams were like a free version of the book, except instead of using any old _fictional_ character, he had used people he knew. Himself was a given. But of all the men in his life he could have used… he wouldn't have used a student, that was… well… that'd make him a _paedophile_. So then there could have been any other man in the village. Asuma? Iruka? … why _Gai_?

Thoughts of a topless Gai came into his mind. Thoughts of a topless, _pants-less_ Gai came into his mind. Thoughts of a topless, pants-less Gai _on top_ of him came into his mind.

He felt the blanket close around his groin further… his frown deepened.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Saturday had almost gone by completely without any sign of Kakashi. Gai leaned out of his sun-set window, feeling glorified in its basking orange glow. Except for him, the day hadn't finished yet. There was one thing left to do.

Although, after yesterday, he wasn't totally sure what it was.

But he knew sake was involved, and plenty of it.

_No regrets…_ he told himself, grabbing a coat.

Kakashi slammed down his twentieth shot of sake.

Since they were planning to go for a while, they had agreed to do it in small shots, since the stuff was pretty strong.

Gai upped him to a twenty-first shot.

Kakashi matched him.

The competition had only just started and he could already feel the effects of the sake sinking in. His vision was blurring every few minutes, just slightly, and everything was slowing down. From the blush adorning Kakashi's cheeks, Gai could tell the other man was getting similar reactions.

They were up to the twenty-sixth shot.

Kakashi rarely took down the mask which covered his face. Gai was one of the very few people who had seen those lips, and even he had hardly ever seen them.

But tonight, they were a focal point for Gai.

Partially because he was unwilling to look Kakashi in the eyes too long, in case he had adopted some sort of mind-reading ability, or could simply read the guilt in his eyes. Not since what happened yesterday.

"Hey- hic -Gai…" Kakashi slurred.

Gai took a moment to raise his head up, taking down his thirty-second shot.

"Yeah.. buddy?" he said eyes wavering.

Kakashi put his head down on his arms and looked up at Gai sideways… "Nah… hic …you don't wanna know…" he said, giggling.

"No.. no… I'm your friend…" Gai said, trying to remain interested in what the lips were saying, "You gotta tell me… it's important…"

"O-h…" Kakashi said, distracted on the bottom of his thirty-fifth shot.

"It's just… hic … you're a really cool guy…" he said, pausing to giggle some more at a joke he didn't intend on making.

Gai stared at him for a while, smiling a very drunk smile.

"Thanks-.. buddy.." Gai said, downing the thirty-ninth.

Kakashi grinned and lifted the fortieth shot to his lips, only to pass out.

Gai frowned and downed his own fortieth.

"Looks like I win… buddy…." Gai said, supporting Kakashi with one arm over his shoulder.

Kakashi stirred a little and giggled some more, "Looks like you win," he said, before swinging his other arm around Gai's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks… hic … buddy," Kakashi murmured before passing out again.

Gai closed his eyes, trying to think past the alcohol. Finding that it was near impossible, he did what seemed logical, and headed off towards his house, Kakashi slung over his shoulder.

…_No regrets…_


	6. Regretting Reality Pt2

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

Warnings for this chapter. M rated, I think. Please enjoy, R&R when you have time, too!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Regretting Reality Pt2**

Gai had finally arrived at his apartment and was standing outside, staring at the chipping paint. His brain had tried to reason a few things with him, and he wondered if this _was_ the most logical choice after all. A clock nearby chimed the hour, _two am_.

_This was the most logical choice._

Without needing further reasoning, he fumbled around with the keys, again finding the last key was the right one… he cursed.

He felt his way around the walls of the dark apartment until he found the light-switch. He dimmed the lights as much as possible and placed Kakashi as gently as he could on the sofa.

Gai stared at his silver-haired friend, mind far too inebriated to take anything in.

He kissed him on the forehead, "G'night.. Kashi…"

He switched off the lights and fell into his bed, falling asleep near instantly.

_Kakashi was on top of him, straddling him from behind. _

_He leant down and whispered in his ear, "What do you want, Gai?"_

_Gai scrunched his eyes shut and waited…he felt a hand slip between his legs and massage him, gently prodding his entrance with a thumb._

"_Do you want this, Gai?"_

_Kakashi flipped him over, Gai was paralysed, helpless._

_There were hands all over him, touching skin, nipples, abdomen. A hand slipped down the front of his boxers. Gai moaned and his hips buckled into the contact._

"_Gai… you have to answer me… do you want this…?"_

"_Y- yes…!" he managed to breathe._

_With one hand hoisted above his head, keeping him propped up, Kakashi started pumping Gai's length. Watching him intently, with lust, Kakashi didn't take his eyes off him once._

_Kakashi came down on his neck with lust, nipping, biting and sucking, lapping at all the skin he could reach like an animal. He groaned into Gai's ear when he felt a hand coming up to meet his own, neglected self._

_They were perfectly in time, meeting thrusts, hot, flushed bodies rubbing together. Pants and moans filled the air, and it was getting hard to breathe. _

_Fists were pumping harder, and Gai was the first to lose it. With a final hard thrust, he held Kakashi close with one hand on his shoulder, orgasm exploding throughout his body._

"_Gai…" Kakashi pleaded, helplessly thrusting against a limp hand. _

_Gai looked up at the other man in pity and rolled him onto his back. He kissed him quickly on the mouth, once on his abdomen, then took all of Kakashi into his mouth. _

_Kakashi cried-out, biting his lip to stifle the sounds. Gai bobbed his head up and down, quickly along Kakashi's shaft, a pumping fist meeting his mouth at every lunge, hungry to see the other man reach climax. _

_Kakashi let out a loud moan and entangled his fingers in Gai's hair, thrusting hard. Gai resisted gagging and took it all, feeling Kakashi's heat seep through him deep in his throat. He swallowed hard and unsheathed Kakashi from his mouth, climbing up and meeting him in a slow, unwinding kiss._

_Then it was over._

Gai took a few minutes to realise he had just woken up… it was just a dream…

The clock on his wall read four thirty-two.

No wonder he was so tired… he thought. He wondered if he was still under the effect of the alcohol, and a throb in his head told him the worst of it was over. He rubbed his temples and shifted.

He felt a hand shift from his chest to his stomach.

"Mnn… Gai…" a sleeping Kakashi murmured.

Gai's eyes shot open.

He lifted up the bed sheets and took a peek underneath.

They were both totally naked, and there was… _something_ down there which was damp.

Gai closed his eyes again. _All a dream, all a dream_.

He squinted one eye open and took a peek.

…

He wasn't exactly sure _what_ they had done, because he couldn't remember any of it… but still… this was a compromising situation.

"Hnn… Gai…" Kakashi murmured again, snuggling closer. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on his chest, still thoroughly asleep.

Gai looked down at the silver tousle of hair, and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man.

"…G'night, Kashi…"

Kakashi sat on his bed, furious.

Well, he _was_ furious, then concerned, then upset, then furious again, then disgusted, then alone, then furious, then confused.

Confused would have to be the right word… nothing else would have suited all those feelings at once.

"Gruh!" he grunted, punching the wall.

_What was happening? What HAD happened?_

Kakashi had awoken to find himself curled up, naked, in Gai's bed. Gai should have known better than to lead him on! That wasn't fair… But, it felt so good, and so… _right_.

He shook his head violently. This wasn't what should happen. He was the renowned and respected ninja Hatake Kakashi. This wasn't happening. This wasn't _going_ to happen.

He bore holes into the wall with his eyes as he stared, deciding on what he was going to do.

…

Gai had awoken that morning to discover Kakashi gone. The bed had still shared some of the man's warmth, but was completely empty nevertheless.

Gai hung his head low in his hands. He could feel a pang of tears behind his eyes, although he knew he wouldn't cry. _There were supposed to be no regrets!_

He sat in silence for several minutes, his mind asking so many unanswerable questions.


	7. The Third Party

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

This chapter's G rated. Hnnn… ah yeah! I'm away for a while so Chapter 8 won't be updated for a while (like.. two days, oh noes… . ) Enjoy this one!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Third Party**

"WHAT?!" Kakashi said angrily, slamming his fists down on the Hokage's table.

"Kakashi!" Shizune started.

"Let him speak, Shizune!" Tsunade waved her aside, giving Kakashi a stern look, "What reason would you have to disagree with this proposal, Kakashi?"

Kakashi scowled at her. He had done a fine job avoiding the Green Menace for almost a week (which, honestly, wasn't that hard considering he was a flaming eye-sore from miles away), and now, here this… melons-for-boobs, boobs-for-brains idiot was suggesting that all the leaders of the students involved in the latest chuunin exams got together for a _briefing_, of sorts.

Kakashi's fists clenched.

"None, Hokage."

Tsunade gave a small smile. "I didn't think so, Kakashi."

With a final glare, Kakashi stormed out of the office, knocking an incoming Naruto off his feet.

Naruto stared at his angry sensei marching double-time down the hall and out of sight. He didn't think all this would be affecting him this much, but at least his suspicions were becoming more and more confirmed.

"Naruto, glad you could make it, finished your mission then?" Tsunade smiled.

"You mean _that_ mission?"

Tsunade's smile widened, "yeah, that mission."

Naruto glanced out the hallway to where his sensei had knocked him over.

"Guess so, I'm just glad it's over…"

"Oh…," Tsunade smirked, "it's far from over…"

Gai moped in his room, still in the same boxers he had been in days ago, stubble growing from his chin and cheeks, socks stained to off-white. He was a _mess_.

The day Kakashi left, he tried to pull himself together.

He kept waiting for his sunrise. His daily rejuvenating light.

But every morning, he woke up minutes too late.

Every morning…

… _he missed his sunrise_.

Gai felt stupid to be feeling this way. What ever had happened to the _Green Beast_ that once presided inside of him? _Hibernation_, he joked to himself…

Reaching past the unwashed dishes, he opened cupboards, looking for something new to snack on. Anything to pass the time.

The shuffling of paper from the door of his apartment distracted him from the quest of un-boredom-ing himself. An envelope was being roughly shoved under the door.

He ran to the door, heart thumping, _what if it was Kakashi?_

He flung the door open so it shuddered on its hinges.

…

There was nobody there, except for a couple of young ladies across the way, one of which shrieked and fainted at the sight of the dirty boxers and nothing more.

He muttered a quick apology and disappeared back through the door, anything to quieten the thudding in his chest. The wood left small splinters in the skin on his back as he slunk to the floor.

He closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling, as if all the answers lay within the white plaster designs.

After a few silences, Gai reached for the white envelope sitting on the polished floor.

It was marked with the village-symbol and his name. _An order from the top_, he guessed. He looked inside. There were two pieces of paper. The first read:

_Maito Gai_

_Congratulations for getting your students through the late Chuunin Exams._

_Please be prepared for a small get together and debriefing for the teachers of students who undertook the exam. The function will be held tomorrow at…_

Gai stopped reading. Who cared where it was? Whatever Tsunade had in mind, would probably be ruined by Kakashi pounding his head in with a few thousand chidori punches. He didn't want to go at all… He took out the next note:

_PS_

_Attendance is Compulsory_

_-Tsunade_

Gai gave one more drama-queen groan and went back to his search for food.


	8. Mishaps

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

Another very short chapter. This story is coming to an end, I'm afraid (two chapters to go…). Thanks to those few who have come along for the ride!! This chapter: Rated G (next chapter.. however...)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mishaps**

Gai had put on his just-washed green suit, his jacket, but set aside the bright orange leg-weights for the occasion. He had also donned deep green bow-tie.

His fashion sense never failed to amuse those who saw the walking spectacle.

He had walked in silence to the function. Unsure.

Then he had arrived.

It was five minutes before the function was due to start, nobody had arrived yet, and the room set aside in the office-building was rather bland for a half-party.

He went in and leaned against the wall, taking in the grey stone walls and small windows, the desks lightly covered in dust from lack of use. He was definitely in the right room, but where was the party?

Come the hour, a blonde tousle of energy bounded in the room.

"Ahh.. Gai-Sensei..!" Naruto saluted.

"Oh, Naruto? I was just about to leave, actually…" Gai started.

"Mnh! Lady Tsunade sent me with a message to deliver, Sensei!" Naruto clicked his heels together and grinned.

"Ah…?"

Naruto looked behind him and out the door for a few seconds.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, realising Gai was waiting for an answer. Naruto cleared his throat.

"The function," he paused for dramatic effect, "has been moved."

Gai had hoped that it would have been called off altogether. He sighed.

"Where to?"

"Lady Tsunade's own home, not too far from here."

"Thanks," Gai made a start for the door.

"Sensei…"

Gai paused and turned around.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Lady Tsunade asked for you to stay here for a while and warn any others…"

Gai's face fell. _Great_. But he kind of liked the kid, so he refused to let himself take it out on Naruto.

He pulled his 'nice-guy' pose, "I'll do it in the name of Youth!"

Naruto grinned again, "Yosh!" and bounced off.

Gai took a seat.

Kakashi ran, not bothering to shower or fix his hair … he was already late as it was.

_Stupid book, stupid distractions…_

At least they'd pretty much _expect_ him to be late. He was always late.

He was approaching the building fast. He had made reasonably good time, considering. Only twenty minutes ….

He came to a halt in front of the buildings tall archway. Kakashi didn't really like office-type spaces. He shrugged the thought off and took a step inside the echoing hall.

It had been nearly half an hour, and Gai figured that Naruto must have gotten the message to everyone else by now.

He picked himself up off an old wooden chair, enjoying the idea of a proper seat in a warm, heated house.

He glanced out of the small, barred window. This was more like a jail cell than an office.

The night outside was making unfamiliar noises. Squinting, he could see the source of the sound, Tsunade's house, lit up, with music and people talking and laughing loudly. He smiled.

"Looks like the party's started without me…" he said turning towards the door.

"… Indeed…" Kakashi said.

Gai halted and gaped at the man now blocking the doorway. He was frowning, and his hair was shimmering in the moonlight. He looked…

…_beautiful_.

Kakashi shook his head, angrily.

"Would you be so kind to tell me wh-.."

The door behind him shut with a soft _click_.

"What the heck?" Kakashi said, trying the door.

It was locked.

Gai swallowed hard.

Naruto and Tsunade turned to each other and gave each other the 'thumbs up', completed with a silent hi-five. Tsunade put a finger to her mouth, symbolling to be quiet, and motioned to follow as she tiptoed away from the door.

Naruto grinned his cheekiest grin yet. Looks like all those years of acting innocent after pranks finally paid off.

"Sorry, Sensei's," he whispered, smiling and winking at the door he had just locked.


	9. Ultimatum

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

If you haven't figured it out yet.. this chapters got some serious …warnings. M. This is the last real chapter, as I'd call it. The final chapter is kind of, hummm… a resolver. Yeah… to resolve it. It's kinda... super-short. anywhos, for this chapter - . Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Ultimatum**

Gai was determined not to let this situation get out of hand.

No… he was determined to use it to his advantage.

"Kakashi…"

"What?" Kakashi glared. If looks could kill… Gai briefly entertained the thought of killing people just by looking at them, his job would be a whole lot easier… he shook the thought away… _focus_.

"Maybe… we should… talk…" This was harder than he thought.

"About _what_, exactly?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

Gai fumbled, looking for the words.

Kakashi raged, "how about how you took advantage of me while I was drunk? Or maybe how I got so very naked next to your very naked self in a one-man bed? Jesus! Gai! I thought you, of all people would…"

Kakashi had to stop. He had to. When he was little, adults had always told him, never speak when your mouth is full.

A hand had pushed down his mask before he could stop it, and soft lips were on his, a warm tongue immediately demanding and receiving entry. Kakashi felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him close. His eyes fluttered shut, lost in the new sensation, snaking fingers up through dark hair.

He opened his mouth more and tilted his head back, wanting more of the great feeling. The warm heat in his mouth was lapping back and forth, and he was lapping back, wanting to taste everything, not miss a beat.

He felt himself shift back, being pressed against the door. His mind flipped between reality and his novel, remembering the concept of _uke_ and _seme_. He felt a firm thigh between his legs and groaned into the other man's mouth.

Hands were touching him everywhere, and he was trying to feel everything he could too, down the small of Gai's back, across broad shoulders, over curves of an ass, and reaching as far as upper thighs.

He felt his crotch tighten, his clothes becoming unbearable. At the same time he wanted to feel more, more of Gai. Both of them needed to lose their clothes, _now_.

Not breaking the wild fiesta they were having with tongue and teeth, Kakashi slipped his hands under Gai's jacket, looking for a zipper, buttons, anything, swearing he would rip the suit off himself in a minute.

"… Mnrh.." Gai said, holding Kakashi's hands off.

".. hah…" Kakashi panted breaking the kiss for a second, "..what??"

"…not here…hah-hah.. n-.. not here…" Gai breathed back.

Kakashi grabbed his hand and half-tripped, half-ran towards Gai's apartment.

Gai had finally (after dropping the keys several times) found the right key, and the pair fell through the doorway, mouths connected and wild, kicking off shoes.

Kakashi pressed fingers to the shoulders of the green jacket and pushed it off, quickly, Gai responding by removing Kakashi's own jacket and other useless apparel, leaving his mask, headband, shirt and pants.

They crashed onto the bed, Kakashi pinned down. Kakashi continued his search for the entry to Gai's one-way-suit. He wrapped his legs around Gai's waist, their hard-ons rubbing one another. Gai groaned.

Gai slunk fingers past Kakashi's headband, and broke the kiss briefly to remove Kakashi's shirt and mask along with it. The said man, however, was still having trouble finding a way to make Gai less.. _clothed_.

"… Mnnnhh!!" Kakashi groaned, half-pleasure, half-annoyance.

Gai understood completely, he broke the kiss, licking Kakashi's upper lip before doing so. He dragged his tongue down Kakashi's shirtless torso, stopping just after his belly-button and unbuttoning his pants while getting off the bed. In one movement he removed Kakashi's pants and his own suit, which the silver-nin would have found amazing if it weren't that his mind was hazy and distracted with something else.

The Gai that was now standing in front of him was wearing nothing…_ nothing_… except for _very_ tight underwear, and a bow-tie.

Kakashi gave a low laugh, he didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but Gai had just proved him wrong.

"You're such a man-whore," Kakashi laughed again. Gai blushed, ever so slightly, quickly discarding the bow-tie.

"Shut-hnn…" he said, as lips were on his neck, licking and biting points that sent his skin into a tingling frenzy of nerves.

"Heh.." Kakashi said over the skin, "My turn…"

Gai had had the _seme_ spotlight long enough.

It _was_ Kakashi's turn.

Kakashi pinned Gai down on the bed, forcing him to straddle Kakashi's waist, hard. Kakashi started grinding his hips hard down into the other man, resulting in deep sounds coming from the back of the man's throat.

Though, there wasn't much time to play around, Kakashi could feel his own self burning. He wanted to satisfy the growing hunger.

He slipped his hand down Gai's chiselled front, fingering the elastic of the briefs before sliding past them, grabbing Gai's manhood. He whimpered at the contact.

" Gai…" Kakashi panted, fisting the erection, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in this state, to tease and give birth to a lusty hunger. He gave a seductive look out of the top of his eyes, and slowly sunk down so his head was hovering above Gai's groin.

"… Kashi-ahh!!..." Gai's words turned into a moan of ecstasy as Kakashi licked the head tantalisingly, then taking him in. Not wasting anymore time, he bobbed his head up and down quickly, faster and faster, caught in the whirlwind.

"Ah.. ah.. Kashi!!" Gai cried out. He didn't want this to end so soon, he couldn't hold out much longer at this rate. He felt his one of his hands immerse themselves in silver hair, the other in the tousled bed sheets.

".. Kashi!'

He grabbed the other man by the shoulders, wincing while he forced himself out of the other mans mouth, propping them both up on their knees, hard-ons twitching at the contact. Kakashi had managed to remove his boxers while performing his administrations before.

Gai flipped Kakashi over onto the bed sheets, and held his legs up around his waist. He kissed the man hard and deep, as if his life depended on the act.

Kakashi moved Gai's hand to his own mouth, taking two of Gai's fingers and sucking on them, almost as if missing the absence of something in his mouth. Gai's erection twitched.

Kakashi moved Gai's fingers from his mouth to his entrance, to tell him it was okay, Gai pressed one finger in and moved around slowly. Kakashi winced at the pain but was soon moaning for the second. Gai responded.

Kakashi groaned, this time louder. Gai had apparently found something that felt really… _good_. He kept pressing in hard, hitting the sweet spot, finding he couldn't take it any longer.

He removed his fingers and hoisted Kakashi up on a slight angle. He entered Kakashi in one swift arc, he could feel nails digging into his shoulders. Kakashi shuffled a bit to indicate the go-ahead.

By all reason, Gai _should_ have started with slow thrusts, to make sure Kakashi wasn't in pain. But he was so close already. He began hard, fast, deep thrusts.

Kakashi's nails dug in further, drawing small trickles of blood.

Panting and grunting, Gai manoeuvred one hand down to Kakashi's erection, which was throbbing, neglected, oozing pre-cum. He started pumping in time with his thrusts.

The thrusting was almost not enough, wanting to go… _deeper_… _harder_.

Gai felt something low in his stomach wind-back, preparing.

Kakashi's groans were getting more and more frequent, and were haltered due to Gai's hard thrusts bouncing him up and down.

"Ah… G-.. Gai…"

Gai unscrunched his eyes. Kakashi had one eye open, other screwed tight. His mouth was in a half-open smile of pleasure.

"Ah..." he panted, louder… his eyes rolled back and his chest came forward as he near doubled over, reaching orgasm, spilling seed down Gai's hands and over their stomachs.

Gai buckled at the sudden tightness that was closing in on him.

"Annrhhh… K- ..Kashi!!" he cried, climaxing and filling Kakashi with his own heat.

They froze like that for a minute more, twitching slightly, milking orgasm, and breathing heavily.

Kakashi winced as Gai unsheathed himself, collapsing next to Kakashi, who turned his head to face him.

They sat in silence, watching one another.

Gai took Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi shuffled over and nuzzled his neck.

It didn't take long before both of them were asleep.


	10. Good Morning

GaiKaka Gai x Kakashi ... Kakashi's got an agenda, and is overstressed. Gai thinks it might be his own fault. Mishaps and Misunderstandings...

Final chapter. Warningless. I'll leave an after-note for this one.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Good Morning**

It was dark... incredibly dark. Kakashi wondered if he had gone blind.

He opened his eyes a little. That was better.

It was early, far too early for Kakashi to be awake. He rolled over and felt around for the man that had kept him warm all night. He had disappeared.

Suddenly Kakashi's eyes flew open… and he sat up… too fast, because his head swirled and he staggered a bit.

"… Gai…?" he whispered out the door.

There was no response.

"….Gai!" he whispered, a little louder.

"Good morning, Kashi," came a voice from behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back. Kakashi chuckled.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Gai asked, concerned.

Kakashi thought for a moment… "Nothing… nothing at all."

Asuma picked himself up off Tsunade's floor. His head spun.

"Jeezus…" he said, shaking his head, "some party."

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed, laughing at Asuma propping his head against a wall, "too bad Gai and Kakashi couldn't make it…"

"Tch…" Asuma grunted in agreement, although he was more concerned about his pulsating temples…

"C'mere…" Gai said, dragging Kakashi over to the window.

"Oh man, what now, Gai?"

"See for yourself."

Kakashi did see.

Orange. Yellow. Pink and white. Fluffy cascades of clouds, serenading streams of new-born light. Hailing the day, the night, the earth. A new day had begun.

Kakashi sat down next to Gai and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"… I love you."

Naruto stood outside Gai's door.

He had no doubt where his Sensei was right now.

"He's probably sleeping…" Naruto figured. He scrawled a note and shoved it under the door.

"Consider it my parting gift, Sensei…" he grinned, bounding off.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably another note… I'm getting a lot of them these days, it seems…"

Gai walked to the front door and picked up the scrunched note. It was messily written. He squinted… "I think it's for you… Kashi…"

Kashi took it:

_Hey Sensei: _

_Leaving with Jiraiya, thanks for everything!!_

_Naruto_

"How considerate…" Gai said after a while.

"Yeah…" Kakashi thought, "it's just…" he paused.

"Just _what_?"

"Well, how did he know I was here…?"

Gai thought for a second.

"And, how did the room we were locked in yesterday become so suddenly… _un_-locked?"

Realisation dawned. Their eyes widened.

"Naruto!!!"

End.

* * *

To the reader. Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it, and to the few who kept up with it the entire time, I hope it was what you were looking for. Now that the entire thing is done-done-done, please review!! For those interested, I'm currently writing a SasuNaru AU, which might take a while. I like to have them almost finished before I post them; I get easily distracted that way.

Thank you for everything


End file.
